Kamen Rider Spirits Chapter 3: The Lone Battlefield Part 2
is the third chapter and the conclusion of The Lone Battlefield story arc in manga Kamen Rider Spirits. Synopsis Kamen Rider 2 faces off against General Nguyen, who plans on using the children in the clinic as human suicide bombs to wipe out any opposition that stands in the way of his conquest. Plot General Nguyen orders his forces to open fire on Kamen Rider 2 and the civilians, but their fire is blocked by Kamen Rider 2 who uses his cyborg body as a shield. He asks Dr. Mami if she is okay then engages the Commando Roids. Two of the Roids throw their shurikens but Kamen Rider 2 deflects them. The Roids shed tears as they are in pain while Dr. Mami stands in disbelief that Hayato Ichimonji is Kamen Rider 2. Kazuya tells her she should believe it as she and the children had just been protected by him. He tells her that while Hayato has a body like the Roids, he retains his humanity and the surgical scars that appear on Hayato's face are the biggest shame the man has as it reminds him he is not human physically. Kazuya continues as Kamen Rider 2 fights some of the Roid forces, saying that his crimson fists are not that of a demon but ones of justice that protect the innocent. The fists Hayato has are red from the burning anger he feels towards evil and uses them to smash those evildoers. The Roids writhe in agony saying that all the killing they have done hurts as does their bodies and beg Kamen Rider 2 to kill them to end their suffering. Kamen Rider 2 respects their wishes by killing two of them in a row with his Rider Punch and the third one with a Rider Chop. An explosion engulfs Kamen Rider 2 but he emerges unharmed. General Nguyen is confused as to how his troops could lose and why their humanity emerged to make them disobey as such emotions and thoughts should have been purged with the cybernetic alteration. He assesses that the alterations needed perfecting before changing his mind, his troops should have been destroyed and he could have started over using their dead flesh as proteins for new cyborgs. This angers Kamen Rider 2 and he attempts to Rider Kick General Nguyen's tank in a fit of rage, but the General reveals he is a Spider kaijin and ensnares Kamen Rider 2 in webbing which stops his attack and sends him falling to the ground. Kazuya tries to help but he is stopped by Nguyen's attacks. Nguyen mocks Kamen Rider 2's efforts to end the wars by swiping and crushing the weapons of both forces telling them to cease combat. Dr. Mami is surprised by this. General Nguyen says that hope for peace is weakness and Hayato's meagerness irritates him, hurling him into the temple's spire in an effort to kill him off. The General orders his men to fire the tank's turret and the spire collapses and buries Kamen Rider 2 under a pile of rock, with Dr. Mami pleading the General to stop. The General uses his webbing to control Dr. Mami's body and she passes out. He then captures the children in a web net. He places one of them on a spider web with Dr. Mami under his control, altering her body to have surgical equipment on her hands. Dr. Mami tries to fight back for control of her body, asking why the General is making her do. He explains he is making another great weapon: he is going to use Dr. Mami to alter the children into human bombs, using the compassion of the soldiers who oppose him against them by lowering their guard so they can be destroyed in one blast. He says he will continue this operation until every child is a walking instrument of death serving him. This horrifies Dr. Mami and she cries as she tries desperately to stop herself by biting her tongue so she can bleed to death. But she cannot as Nguyen stop her, refusing to let her die until she completes her work. She begs for someone to help her, but Nguyen says it is useless as no one will come and the weak should be the food of the strong and submit. A voice behind him says that they do not want to and if anything the General forcing those to do his bidding makes him weak. Hayato is revealed to be alive and has his boot on Nguyen's head. Kazuya frees Dr. Mami from the webs controlling her and she reverts back to normal. Kazuya is heavily bandaged from his injuries and hopes Hayato is okay as he is still badly injured. Hayato jumps off Nguyen after he tries to attack him and lands near the kids. He tells them to listen closely: he is their ally and friend, smiling despite his face revealing his surgical scars. He then does his transformation pose in front of the children and becomes Kamen Rider 2 again, leaping into the air. Dr. Mami appraises Kamen Rider 2 after Taki asks: "Would you believe in him?" She says: "Even if there is no God or Buddha, there is Kamen Rider." Kamen Rider 2 defeats a platoon of Roids with a single rushing Rider Punch and then lifts one of the tanks and uses his incredible super strength to hurl the tank at the enemy forces and crushes another tank. Kazuya tries to tell the kids to get to safety but they stand in awe at the might of their red fisted rescuer. The sun starts coming up and all of the forces have been obliterated, with tanks smashed and only General Nguyen left standing. The two stand gazing at each other for a minute but then make their first move, Nguyen using his webbing and Kamen Rider 2 dodging, leaping up into the air. The children, still in a daze, watch their hero and remember that he said he was an ally. Kamen Rider 2 descends prepping for a Rider Kick, but Nguyen tries the same trick as before to stop him using his webbing to bind him. However, Kamen Rider 2 surprises Nguyen by using the Rider Spinning Kick, using the circular momentum along with his speed of decent to drill right through the webbing and slice though not only Nguyen, but a large boulder he was standing behind. Nguyen dies saying Kamen Rider 2's strength is impressive, but asks what does he fight for as he doesn't understand why he would use such power that way. Nguyen then explodes and dies. As the smoke clears, Hayato reverts back into his human form and the children smile happy to be free of the evil man who tormented their land and for the well being of their new friend. Hayato expresses joy as he finally got the children to smile. Several weeks pass and the radio says that with the mysterious disappearance of General Nguyen and a no sign of combat activity, the Republic of Gamon could finally be heading towards peace. A nurse comments to Dr. Mami that the children are livelier than ever, with Dr. Mami saying maybe they are a bit too energetic with a smile. The nurse inquires about Hayato and she says he left as he has other places to go. The nurse says that is true as he is a photojournalist. The final image on the page is a group picture on the wall of the clinic of Hayato, Kazuya and the kids, with Hayato's handwriting saying: "I'll come again soon!". A promise to return to the Republic of Gamon to protect the children's smiles... Characters Allies *Kazuya Taki *Dr. Mami Villains *General Nguyen **Commando Roids Notes *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Chapters Category:Kamen Rider Spirits